Reservoir Dogs: What became of Mr Pink?
by sureshot
Summary: Have you watched Reservoir Dogs and wondered what happened to Mr. Pink? Did he get killed, captured, or get away? Find out! Very first fanfic.


Rated for language

I don't own Reservoir Dogs or it's characters. They belong to **Quentin Tarantino****. This is just a fanfic for you to enjoy.

* * *

**  
"C'mon guys! Nobody wants this! We're supposed to be fucking professionals!" 

As he said this, Mr. Pink was carefully walking backwards. He was witnessing a Mexican-standoff between Mr. Orange, Joe Cabot, Mr. White and Nice Guy Eddie. Joe had just found out Mr. Orange, who was on the ground having already been shot, was working for the LAPD, was pointing a gun at him. Mr. White, who was taking care of Mr. Orange all this time, had his gun on Joe. Nice Guy Eddie had his gun trained on Mr. White.

"All right, look. It's been quite a long time. Lot of jobs. There's no need for this man. Let's just…put our guns down, and let's settle this with a fucking conversation." Eddie told Mr. White as he kept looking from his Dad to White.

"Joe. You kill that man you die next. Repeat, if you kill that man you die next." Warned Mr. White.

By this time, Mr. Pink had crawled under the ramp, gun in hand just in case.

"Larry, we have been friends, and you respect my Dad and I respect you but I will put fucking bullets right through your heart, you put that fucking gun down now!"

Mr. White was focused on Joe and ignored Eddie.

"Goddamn you Joe. Don't make me do this."

"Larry stop pointing that fucking gun at my Dad!"

_**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**_

Joe shot Orange, White shot Joe, Eddie shot White, White shot Eddie's leg, Eddie shoots White again, and finally White finishes off Eddie. Mr. Pink crawls out from under the ramp, in shock as to the bloodshed he just witnessed. Joe and Nice Guy Eddie are motionless, Orange is squirming like crazy, and White is slumped over, moaning in pain. Mr. Pink gathers his senses together and grabs the diamonds. He has one last look at the bloody mess before exiting. 

Outside, Mr. Pink jumped in his stolen car with the diamonds. He started the car and it stalled. He tried starting it again, nothing. Again he tried, still nothing. He hit the steering wheel with his fist in anger.

"What the fuck!"

Pink tried it again, and this time, the car started. Pink put the car in drive and floored it. He didn't get very far, as two cop cars came out of nowhere. The cop cars boxed Mr. Pink's car in, and the officers stepped out and opened fire. Bullets are flying everywhere. Mr. Pink leans out of the car and begins firing, but he manages to get off a few shots before taking a bullet in the shoulder. He ducks back in the car as his car is hit with more bullets. During the shootout, one of the tires got riddled with bullets, causing a quick flat and throwing out any chance of escape. The cops stop firing, but guns still trained on Mr. Pink's car.

"Don't shoot, I've been shot Goddamnit!"

"Don't move! Don't fucking move!"

The cops make their way towards Mr. Pink's car. They open the door, grab him and toss him on the ground.

"Are you a cop killer? Did you kill a cop?"

"Get your hands behind your back!"

On go the cuffs as Mr. Pink is arrested. His gunshot wound doesn't seem too serious. He actually seems more pissed off then wounded.

"Harris, Carl, Bill, check on Freddy, see if he's alright. I'll hold this piece of shit down until backup arrives." Ordered one of the cops.

The cops ran to the warehouse door, guns drawn, and kicked the door open. They saw a shot Mr. White pointing a gun at Mr. Orange's head.

"Freeze!"

"Drop the fucking gun buddy!"

"Put the gun down!"

"Don't do it!"

"Drop the gun man!"

"Drop the fucking gun!"

"We're gonna fucking blow you away!"

Mr. White, eyes filled with tears, pulls the trigger.

_**BAM**_

The cops react and open fire on Mr. White. He slumps over, dead.

**  
END  
**

**

* * *

**  
Well what did you think? As i said earlier, this is my very first fanfic. The reason I wrote this fanfic was because Mr. Pink was my favorite character, and many people wonder what happend to him afterwards. I wrote this fanfic with the help of youtube and by carefully listening to the end of the movie. I understand the story would be really short with just him leaving and getting captured, so I included both the mexican standoff and the ending to kind of "connect" my story. Hope you liked it.

Also, if your still unsure, Mr. Pink **does** survive. Go to IMDB and check the trivia section. :)


End file.
